


Her blood is better anyway

by orenjist



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Smut, Vampire!Seulgi, are neck kisses smut cause idk, if neck kisses are indeed smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjist/pseuds/orenjist
Summary: Being bestfriends for 11 years, they were sure to keep the boundaries, but it seems like Irene will let Seulgi suck her blood today.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Her blood is better anyway

**Author's Note:**

> just finishing this before I sleep, so i didnt once again proofread (somedays im gonna) this was experimental or practice idk. not smut practice, im trying how to be descriptive, was it too descriptive or not very descriptive? idk, anyway enjoy lol

There are two reasons why Irene decided to be a doctor. First, like every other doctors, she takes pleasure in saving someone’s life. Her mother, having the same profession, shone light to her to that path as young as 12 and second, her very own best friend and roommate, Kang Seulgi.

She swept swiftly like a breeze through the sea, through the boisterous crowd that lobbies in the entrance of the hospital, along with the ER team that brought another dying patient through the wide entrance, as she vigorously performs CPR to an unconscious body. And they once again, for the umpteenth time that day, disappear into the darkness of the Operating Room.

As she leaves the operation room, hand pressing on her throbbing forehead, she feels her phone vibrate on her slacks pocket.

Ddeulgi: are you going home yet?

She smiles to herself, taking the elevator up to the blood bank section.

They have a very uncommon situation, Seulgi is a vampire. Seulgi can live through animal blood, but she would endlessly have the urge to bite someone, and Irene wasn’t going to allow that. It was a Friday, and Friday means human blood time for Seulgi. She checks the hallway twice, and then furtively squeezes herself in the dim-litted room.

* * *

_“Just one hour ago, a passenger bus collided with a four-seater car with a total of five passengers, the total passengers in the bus are yet to be confirmed as the bus toppled over and some victims are squeezed in between.”_

Irene sighs to herself as the television in the waiting room flashes the gory scene, covering the room with a cold and gloomy air. As she hears the ear-splitting sound of the ambulance, she dropped her freshly brewed coffee and ran to the entrance, assisting the victims.

She stares helplessly at her colleagues going in-and-out of the blood bank room. She bit her lip, already picturing a small pout marring her roommate’s pale lips, contrast to the sheer joy and gratefulness that shone her eyes just a week ago. She walked to her office, carelessly flipping the edges of her phone as she anxiously figure out what to text that might sound less depressing as it is.

Her phone vibrated showing the same text from the same person, which she receives at almost the same time everyday. It’s 10pm, her shift just ended seconds ago. She sluggishly lifted her bag and left the hospital through her car, passing by the vibrant city lights that never seemed to brighten the nervousness creeping inside of her. To think of it, as Irene rest her chin on her left wrist nibbling the bend of her index finger, it will be the first time that Seulgi won’t be feasting on human blood for a span of week since 11 years ago.

_Flashback_

_It was late at night when Irene exits the college library, she walks across the school grounds, and the only sound accompanying her is the creeping sounds of the cicadas and the sounds of her shoes against the gravel. She turns a corner, and another corner, farther from the school, and closer to her dorm. When she enters the dark side of the park, she feels her hair rise and it was not from the cold. Someone was following her, she thought, as she alarmingly look around her, almost breaking her neck in the process. When she looks in front again, a dark figure loomed over her, filling her senses with a smell akin to passing by the meat section in a grocery store. She clenched her eyes shut as she feels the figure closing near her, she hears her heart thump hardly against her chest, her throat constricting in alert. Then she smells a soft citrus smell, amidst the unpleasantness of the smell, she smelled something so sweet, rich, and feminine. In slow intervals, a cold air palms the surface of her lips, she opened her eyes. She was met with a very innocuous eyes, alike to a kitten who was born a week ago, who knows no evil. She was captured, but before she can open her mouth in question, the stranger, as if she wasn’t near enough, closes the existing gap, as her eye shuts involuntarily, she feels the stranger’s lips graze slowly against her cheek as it slides down to her ear, and down to her neck. She gasps, feeling suddenly hot amid the freezing spring night. She doesn’t know why she doesn’t do anything in protest. Was it because of the alluring citrus smell? Was it because of the soft features marring the stranger? Was it because of the feeling of her lips against her skin, so soft, gentle, and accepting? Or, was it because of her red, bright, and deep, colored eyes?_

_Wait…Red?!_ _Like a response, she feels something pointed against her skin, almost like a teeth with its hard and smooth feeling. Almost like fangs, of vampire. She swiftly pushed the body in front of her but the pallid body did not even budge. She was once face to face with the vampire. Irene can now clearly see the red eyes and white sharp fangs accentuated by the moonlight. The “vampire” looks at her quizzically, as if what Irene did was more questionable that her deed a while ago. The vampire was once again closing the distance, but Irene had enough. She held her both palms up._

_“Blood?” she asks with a slight shake in her voice._

_The vampire nods back._

That was years ago when they were still students living through dorm rooms and instant noodles, but the memory and feeling of Seulgi’s lips against her is still vivid in her mind. That was years ago, more or less 11 years, it never happened again after Irene voluntarily spared the younger blood from her med school’s supplies. That was years ago, something they put behind them, something they agreed to never do again, and yet, maybe it was too early to tell. Because nothing will every prepare Irene, as her hair was slowly guided to her right shoulder, baring her neck; as her dress shirt was shakingly unbuttoned by inexperienced hands, and her left collar being pulled down until her upper arm, her left upper torso for all to see; as her nape was caressed softly and the deep voice whispered against her ear.

“Is this okay?” Seulgi asks with caution. “We don’t have to do this you know, I can survive for another week wit—“

Irene shook her head vigorously, cutting her off.

In the darkness of their shared room and the din of the cars feet below them passing by, anxiousness and apprehensiveness engulfed them. As Seulgi bows down again to Irene’s level, her left hand pressing heavily against the mattress while her other continue to caress the soft expanse of Irene’s skin in an effort to assure, Irene thinks _There’s no going back._

She feels her lick and suck the space where the shoulder and neck meets, making her body heat spike and a tickling sensation emerging from the base of her stomach. And without warning she feels the sharp teeth penetrate her skin, she hissed, clutching Seulgi’s shirt in pain, but the other doesn’t seem to notice.

 _So this is how it feels…_ She thinks, in her dazed and dreamy state, it was miracle she can. Not the feeling of death, but the feeling Seulgi’s tongue against her skin. It was wet and although it was a very huge contrast to Irene’s heat, it never failed warm her skin. She struggles to not make a lewd noise, as if her squirming wasn’t lewd enough. If this is how she’s going to die, then be it, she thinks as she stares at the darkness of the ceiling, her eyes half-lidded. Then it stops, the feeling of life being drained out from her, but the Seulgi’s lips remain planted, fangs just a lying about its marks. Like a déjà vu she feels Seulgi’s lips slide leisurely to her throat and then stops just below her chin as if it didn’t torture Irene. Then she feels her wet soft tongue, Seulgi was interchanging between licking and sucking her neck, as if it was a an ice cream on a scalding summer heat, that she can’t help the moan to finally break free from the suppressions of her throat. Her toes curled up, she unconsciously circles her arms around Seulgi’s neck, keeping the latter’s head planted against her. With the loud moans jarring the large space, Seulgi continues her ministrations more hungrily and passionately.

When Irene’s neck was finally painted with love marks, almost bruised, and Irene’s throat scratched to hoarseness, two pairs of half-lidded eyes both met each other. Looking deeply, deep inside those red eyes Irene can see, behind the lust was apprehension and anxiousness, for 11 years of being friends, 4 years of living together, they were finally crossing the line that they were dangling precariously around for years. The lingering glances, the yearning hugs they shared through the past years, were finally being established, being named. Irene tries to show, even though it was effortlessly, above the apprehension, anxiousness, and uncertainty of the future, there was the love and yearning she has for the other girl. With the city lights dancing them, they see through, clearly, and for the first time, without a nagging voice behind their heads. And Seulgi for the first time in 11 years dives for a kiss and they both knew more than words can say.


End file.
